Stranger
by Secret Agent A
Summary: Hiccup has always been different from everyone in his tribe. Everyone knew that. He didn't even look like any of them. He was like a stranger. What if Hiccup wasn't even Stoic's son? Based on the song Stranger by Katie Costello.


Stranger

**Summary: Hiccup has always been different from everyone in his tribe. Everyone knew that. He didn't even look like any of them. He was like a stranger. Based on the song Stranger by Katie Costello.**

Prologue

Valhallarama Haddock stared at the horizon of the sea and listened to Gobber bark orders to the crew on the ship. She didn't want to be involved with this but her husband insisted on it. She laid her hands on her pregnant stomach, feeling warmth flood through her when she felt her baby kick at the touch. Her tribe was visiting a place called Celestial Island. A wealthy place ran by Lord Michael and Lady Alice. They were going to sign a treaty for a celebration every four years. A time where the Hairy Hooligans and Celestials would celebrate and compete in the Golden Games. Lord Michael and Lady Alice would have people from other islands sign the treaty to prevent a war. Val never wanted to be a part of a war so she convinced her husband to sign the treaty.

"LAND HO!" Gobber shouted when land came into view. They anchored at the docks and were greeted by Celestial guards. They were led over to Lord Michael and his wife.

"Hello, Chief Stoic." Lord Michael greeted. Lord Michael was a very handsome man with emerald green eyes and jaw length blonde hair. He wore a light orange tunic, dark yellow trousers, and brown boots. Lady Alice was a divine beauty. She had dark auburn hair braided around the back of her head and a loose side ponytail. Her eyes were a golden hazel color. She wore a long tan dress with floral designs that were barely visible, and on her head was a band made of gold and had amethysts incrusted in it.

"It's a pleasure to be here, Lord Michael." Stoic responded, shaking the lord's hand.

"Welcome, Mrs. Haddock." Lady Alice greeted the chief's wife.

"You can call me Val. Everyone does." Val said, smiling in her friendliest manner.

"In that case, please call me Alice." Said the Lady. The chief and his wife were taken to the Lord's residence to talk. While the chief and lord were discussing the treaty in the dining area, their wives were taken to the bedroom.

"I hear you are with child." Lady Alice stated. "When are you having it?"

"Possibly in a month." Val said, laying her hands were her baby was inside her.

"I believe I will deliver mine at that time as well." Lady Alice said, gesturing to her swollen stomach. The two women laughed and continued talking.

"What do you think your child will be?" Lady Alice asked. Val shrugged.

"I'm not positive but I think it might be a girl." She said, thinking. "What about you?"

"I'm not sure either but I keep thinking it might be a boy." Said Lady Alice. "What do you think you'll name your child?"

"If it's a girl I want to name it Agnetha but my husband will decide the name if it's a boy." Val said. "What names did you pick?"

"If it's a boy like I picture it, I'm naming it Henry but I'm not positive on my girl names." Lady Alice said, clutching her unborn child. "Maybe after a flower like Rose, Violet, or Lily."

"I wish I knew so I could be positive." Val said. Lady Alice laughed.

"Motherly instincts." She stated. Both the women laughed but stopped when Lady Alice gasped and her hand flew to her stomach.

"Are you alright?" Val asked, concerned. Lady Alice opened her mouth to reply but a yelp came out instead and she knelt over. She sank to her knees and let out strangled shout. Val felt herself panicking and called for her husband.

"STOIC!"

Hearing his wife's call, he and Lord Michael hurried to the bedroom and saw Lady Alice groaning on the floor. She was in labor. Val suddenly felt a sharp pain go through her body. Her legs felt like they were being ripped apart and felt like something was forcing itself out of her. She was soon on the floor and clutching her abdomen. She couldn't hear her husband calling her name and let out a groan of pain. She soon came to her senses and she knew her baby was coming. Both women were lifted up and taken to the village healer. The two men were told to stay outside until their wives were stable. After hearing what felt like hours of their wives screaming it became silent. Then one of the healers walked out.

"They're all doing fine." She said. "Rosalie will come back in a minute with the babies."

Stoic and Lord Michael rushed to their wives and held their hands. They were both sweating, tears stained their faces, and the healers were removing the bloody sheets from their legs. Then the healer, Rosalie, walked in with one of the babies in her arms. She walked over to Val and handed the child to her.

"It's a boy." She said, lovingly. Val had more tears in her eyes as she looked at her newborn son. Stoic looked at the baby with shock. This wasn't what he was expecting. The baby was so _**Tiny. **_He was so small Stoic was sure he could hold the child in his hand. Val just looked at the baby with love and adoration. Rosalie then returned with another baby in a blanket and handed it to Lady Alice. It was a girl. Lord Michael smiled down at the little bundle in his wife's arms. The baby whimpered and turned her little head to the right as much as she could. Lady Alice felt joy flowing through her as she held her little girl. She had a feeling in the pit of her stomach as she held the infant but pushed it aside as she tried to think of a name for her baby. Her daughter looked like a…

"Barbara." She whispered. In the Celestial tribe, the name Barbara was very rare. It was often given to strange girls who looked very different from others in their family. The baby Lady Alice was holding had a rounder nose, a more circular face, and red hair. Her daughter may have been strange but Lady Alice loved her baby very much.

That was the night Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third and Barbara Elizabeth Aaron were born.


End file.
